


Dark Alleys, Stuttered Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AAAHHHRRRG, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Grinding, Had to get this out of my system, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, no prep, slight AU, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles play the same game every time, but little did they know, there were no losers tonight.</p>
<p>**Really bad at summaries. This is my first fic. Please read!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Alleys, Stuttered Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawolfinside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawolfinside/gifts).



> This is my first fic. Please go easy on me. For Dawolfinside for the invite.

Derek flicked a stray strand of hair out of his eyes and casted a glance across the club, where they made instant contact with Stiles’. It was always like that, a magnetic sort of connection without a single word being spoken between the two of them.

 

Bass pounded up from under the ground, up their spines and into their brains, sending waves that would resonate till the following morning. The hypnotic lights made their eye sight both diminished and enhanced. You’d be amazed at what you didn’t see in the swimming lights of a club, things that would have drawn attention seemingly falling off people’s radar.

 

Stiles gestured down to the generic-looking blonde that Derek had his crotch glued to, wiggling his eyebrows like a perverted villain from a silent film. He thrusted harder into his girlfriend, Heather, opening his mouth as if he were moaning.

 

Derek, visibly affected, laughed and bent over, his eyes dancing wickedly. Stiles always did have that effect on him.

 

Stiles simply gave him a secretive smile.

 

The blonde had missed this and took it as an encouragement to drive her miniscule ass into Derek’s unaffected crotch. Derek looked down at her and then back at Stiles who now had a huge grin on his face.

**What the fuck is she doing?**

**_I have no idea._ **

****

His pulse thickening, Derek watched as Stiles suddenly had a dark and knowing squint to his bright, honey eyes. Keeping his eyes locked firmly on Derek’s, he reached around Heather and possessively wrapped his arms around her waist. She responded ardently and grounded harder against him. Leaning forward, closing his eyes a little, he nuzzled her neck from behind.

 

It was instantaneous, the flash, before it was gone. Flaring of the nostrils. No matter, he was only slightly annoyed, but Stiles’ well trained eye picked this up. His smug smile growing larger, he turned his head to wink at Derek. A sour taste formed in Derek’s mouth. He was a second away from pushing the blonde from him and lurching himself between Stiles and Heather.

But he raised his arms and rocked to the beat.

**_Two can play that game._ **

 

Derek tilted his head to one side as he slowly lowered his arms and placed them on the blonde girl’s shoulders. He paused for a moment; he wanted to make sure Stiles followed every movement. He ran his hands down the length of her arms, hardly noticing how she shivered. His concentration was locked on Stiles, who was watching him with minute interest. Opening his eyes in mock innocence, Derek slid his large hands over the blondes breasts. He held their weight in his hands, rubbing and lifting them slightly. Her moans went unheard, and therefore unnoticed, Derek then lowered his mouth to her perfume-polluted neck and grazed his teeth in slow, lazy movements before raising his eyes back to Stiles.

**_Your turn._ **

 

Without missing a beat, Stiles nuzzled Heather’s neck and followed Derek’s example. He cupped his girlfriend’s breasts as she moaned. Stiles gripped them a little firmer, paused to pinch her nipple through her glitzy top. She tipped her head back in a moan and Stiles kissed her on the mouth from behind, wet and sultry. Still, that wasn’t enough. He reached for the seam of her micro top and, holding Derek’s livid eye contact, traced her rib cage upwards until he cupped her young, pert breasts in each of his hands.

****

**You don’t know who you’re dealing with, Pumpkin.**

****

**_We’ll see about that, sweet cheeks._ **

 

Despite his annoyance, Derek felt his interest peak at the thought of Stiles trying to make him jealous. Derek simply swayed his head to the lull of the music and grounded harder into the blonde as he still cupped her breasts. Suddenly, the music tipped higher. In an impulsive, almost clumsy movement, he turned her around. He gripped her buttocks and she nestled one of Derek’s thighs between the bare ones sticking out from her micro dress. 

 

He held her in place, one hand on her ass, the other on her back. He bore himself against her. She formed a lock around Derek’s neck with her arms. They drove harder and harder against each other, her head in Derek’s neck while Derek had his eyes laser-burning into Stiles. He studied him closely and saw what he wanted. It lasted only a millisecond, but Derek saw it. A slight downturn of the corners of Stiles mouth. He didn’t like what he saw.

 

Still, Stiles had started this game and he’d be damned if Derek won. Turning his girlfriend around, Stiles brought Heather towards him and gently kissed her on her lips. Softly and lingeringly, before pulling away slightly and smiling into her eyes. She was begging for more. A sweet smile on his enchanting face, he tucked her hair behind her ear in a loving gesture which she giggled at. She kissed him hotly before running her hands against his crotch and inconspicuously rubbing him.

 

Derek watched this with growing dissatisfaction. Stiles simply tilted his head to one side and pretended to dance as if nothing had happened, when, in reality, this made him want to grab Derek by his hair and take him hard and brokenly on the floor in front of everyone just to show them.  ** _He’s mine_.**

 

Derek, refusing defeat, looked down at the blonde, her large, over made-up eyes swirling before him. Suddenly, a mischievous grin spread across his face. Holding her closer, Derek hitched her leg up slightly and she hooked it around his calf. Watching as Stiles’ eyes widened, Derek slowly ran his hand up from her knee, around her inner thigh.

 

Up.

 

Higher.

 

Higher.

 

Stiles eyes widened with every centimeter Derek trailed up her leg, until his hand disappeared beneath her mini dress and she started to wiggle at his touch, an open-mouthed grin on her face. They no longer moved but stood there in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by people. Her leg was hooked around Derek, bucking as he fingered her under her dress.

 

Stiles stopped dead and let go of his girlfriend, a sour burn suffocating him. He ran from the dance floor, pushing through seas of swimming faces. Stiles finally broke through a side door and found himself alone in an alley. 

 

Bending over, his body racked as he retched. Coughing, he washed his mouth with some water from a tap on the wall before standing up and pushing his gently-feathered hair out of his eyes. Only then did he notice Derek looming over him, eyes darkening with hunger.

 

“You only have yourself to blame, Sti,” he folded his arms in some façade of calm, but Stiles knew that look anywhere and his knees already felt weak. 

 

He let out a shaky breath to desperately calm his fluttering heart. Running a hand through his tousled hair, he simply made to walk past Derek. Derek caught him by the wrist and spun him back around.

 

“You always seem to forget one simple fact.” He pulled Stiles in so roughly that he would have fallen if the older man hadn’t caught him in those strong arms of his.

 

Faking at being nonchalant, Stiles said, “Hmmm…what’s that?”

 

Stiles looked up and froze at the unrestrained dominance in Derek’s livid eyes.

 

“That you’re mine!” he said, the last word in a half growl, before bashing his lips to Stiles’.

 

He whimpered on contact, both from pain and from the raw animalistic way Derek gripped his head. The kiss was so broken, desperate, and greedy that for the longest moment, Stiles could do nothing but be at the receiving end. 

 

Finally, when he had gained some understanding of all the pain and pleasure he was feeling, Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around Derek’s neck and pressed the full length of his body against the other man, already feeling how hard he was. Derek stirred and reached down to cup Stiles’ ass with one hand while his other remained fisted in his hair. Stiles slowly began to grind his crotch against Derek’s in an careful, almost inquisitive way. Derek groaned louder, lifting Stiles by holding him under his ass and crushing him against a wall.

 

Stiles wheezed at having all his breath pressed out of him but didn’t release Derek’s mouth. His tongue plunged deep, savoring the taste. Impatiently, Derek tried to lift Stiles’ top off one-handed. When he failed, he pinned Stiles to the wall with his hips and reached down with both hands.

 

There was a loud series of tears and Stiles was finally bare chested. That was what Derek had been imaging the whole time he had been inside. The hard, smooth planes of Stiles’ chest. Stiles began to feel lightheaded at the way Derek ran his fingernails up and down his flesh, leaving angry red tracks which would, no doubt, bruise.

 

Derek was very jealous, and he liked to take his jealously out on Stiles. Derek dropped Stiles to the ground, who fell, as he tried to undo his trousers. It was damn near impossible as his desperate need made him clumsy and blind. He was physically unable to function while he was like this with Stiles.

 

Stiles reached down and undid the belt and button smoothly, then reached for his own. Derek pulled his cock free and immediately spat into the palm of his hand and Stiles obediently turned around. Derek, however, spun him back around.

 

“Oh, no, you don’t. You’re going to look at me while I take you.” His voice was heavy with urgency. 

Stiles could do nothing but pant as Derek lifted him once more, crushing him to the wall, making it impossible for Stiles to move, shiver, or even twitch unless Derek let him.

 

Derek tried to hold back and slow his entry into Stiles, but he was already forgone. Judging by the way Stiles viced his legs around his waist and bit into his shoulder so hard that if he hadn’t been wearing a blazer he would have drawn blood, he must’ve felt it too.

 

“Oh, Derek.” He whimpered.

 

Derek groaned and tried to build a steady rhythm despite Stiles being unable to hold himself upright, therefore sliding down the wall. Derek groaned in frustration.

**Where is my breath? Oh, Derek, I can’t breathe.**

Holding Stiles’ legs around his waist, Derek darted his eyes around, frantically looking for something to lay Stiles down on. Stiles seemed completely unable to do much other than quiver, moan, and look up at Derek with pleading eyes. Derek rushed over and dropped Stiles over a crate. Stiles winced at the rough handling but didn’t complain. Derek set his feet. He stood between Stiles, spread his legs, and hitched them up high on his waist.

**“** I can’t wait a second longer. I need to be inside you now, Stiles.” 

 

With that, he plunged into Stiles once more, his shrill scream echoing down the deserted darkened alley. Without even bothering to check if he was alright or if anyone had heard, Derek began to pound his way in and out of Stiles. Stiles gripped Derek’s shirt, the wall above his head, the crate beneath him. Still, he couldn’t stop the loud non-human howls and moans that escaped his throat. 

 

Derek bent forward, pressing Stiles’ painfully hard cock between their bodies while Stiles found Derek’s neck with his lips. Opening his mouth and biting on the flesh slightly, he felt Derek pound slower and deeper, each thrust harder. It hit Stiles so accurately, he bit down hard on Derek’s flesh to hold back a scream.

 

“Ahhh…I’m almost….there.” 

 

He pulled back and gripped Stiles cock firmly. Pumping it in tandem with his slow powerful thrust, Derek took Stiles on a tantalizing ride. Stiles built up closer and closer the faster Derek increased both his thrusting and pumping. Then, in frenzy, Derek slammed into Stiles harder to meet his thrusts. The shock was so astounding it pushed Stiles back, and he hit his head of the brick wall behind him. Derek pulled him forward and began to pound him harder and faster. Until finally building up to a release that sent silver-flashing stars before Stiles’ eyes. Derek bent forward, their eyes meeting as their answering bellows and yells echoed all around them in the night.

 

Derek continued to move in and out of Stiles till his legs gave in. He collapsed on top of Stiles, who remained spread on the crate.

 

“I’m surprised by the way you were going at it that it didn’t break under us.” Panting, Stiles teased lightly into Derek’s ear.

 

Derek turned and breathlessly gave Stiles one of his bunny-teethed smiles, the picture of innocence even as his cum dripped steadily out of Stiles and audibly hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please subscribe for more. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
